I love you
by wilsonstories
Summary: Not really a plot, just some happy scenes that played through my head after I watched the movie Marley and Me and Chandler's vines.


I have absolutely nothing against Guy, but I pictured Chandler as Will when I wrote this story. Not really a plot, just some happy scenes that played through my head after I watched the movie Marley and Me and Chandler's vines. In this story Ari does not exist... sorry.

**(... Will's POV...)**

"Sonny, please..."

I know I am using my big blue eyes and I even dare to throw in one of my big smiles. I know I am winning, and so does he.

"Only because you are cute, Horton..."

"Thank you."

I squeeze him against me and when I let go I turn to the owner of the dog shelter:

"Can we take him home today?"

She smiles and shakes her head:

"No, we have to get some paperwork sorted out, but you can pick him up Saturday if that would suit you?"

We agree and I just have to hug the Labrador one more time before we head home. I am so happy, and all the way home I am thinking of names for the dog, and activities we can do together. Sonny drives us home in about half an hour and when we walk into the apartment he gets us some water and I just ramble on:

"I just love dogs, Son... it is going to be great, you know. We can take him to the park and train him so he doesn't need a leash, and I want one of those really big baskets and we'll put it in the corner there... and I'll buy some play things tomorrow."

Suddenly I stop as my eyes find Sonny leaning against the fridge staring at me.

"Sonny?"

He smiles fondly and shakes his head:

"You're cute..."

I blush and shake my head slightly:

"Stop saying that..."

He walks towards me and I let him step into my personal space and wrap me up in his arms, flush against his chest. He kisses my cheek and I hear his voice in my ear:

"I will never stop saying that... so you better get used to it."

I hug his waist and lean my head in the crook of his neck, sighing contently:

"Son?"

"Hmmm."

"Some people say that having a dog is a good way to practice having children..."

"That's stupid, it's not even remotely the same."

"Maybe not... but I still feel like we are expanding our little family."

He leans back and his dark brown eyes look straight into mine:

"I love you."

And before I let him kiss me I murmur against his lips:

"I love you too..."

**(...Sonny's POV...)**

"Will, he will be fine..."

"It's his first night in a new home, Sonny... give him a break."

"It's a dog Will, he will be fine."

The dog, who we named Marley, is curled up in his oversized basket. The ten play things Will bought for him are displayed around him, his water and food bowl are two steps away, and now Will is insisting on leaving the light on. We are both wearing our sweats and white shirts, all ready to go to sleep, but my boyfriend seems not nearly finished.

"Will, let's go to sleep..."

"I'll be there in a minute."

I look at him, while he hugs Marley and peppers his soft fur with feather light kisses. Even though this is annoying me, I can't help but smile while I feel butterflies in my stomach. After a while I lean over and pull Will to his feet:

"As much as I like this dog, and as much as I like you liking this dog, I want to go to sleep and I sleep better when you are with me..."

He just laughs and pulls my hand away from the light switch when I want to turn the lights off on our way to the bedroom:

"Just for tonight, Sonny..."

I sigh and shake my hand, but leave the light on anyway. Moments later we are curled up in bed and I can finally rest my head on his strong chest. My hand has found its way under his shirt, stroking his abdomen, while his hand pushed my shirt aside to touch my back.

"Can we go to the park tomorrow?"

I smile and nod my head.

"Why are you smiling..."

I shrug but answer honestly:

"I think you are cute... you are so enthusiastic and happy about Marley..."

"I love dogs, Sonny... when I was little I really wanted a dog but as I was moving between my mum and my dad it never was a possibility."

I try to curl against him even closer and feel how his hand moves from my back into my hair:

"Did you ever wanted a dog, Son?"

I bite my bottom lip, not sure whether to tell him, but he knows me well enough to understand my silence:

"You can tell me, babe..."

"OK... we had a little white dog, Benji. He was cute and sweet ,and me and my brothers loved playing with him. But one day he got run over and he died... I never really cried, but when that happened I cried all evening..."

The comforting movements of his hand in my hair makes me sleepy and I sigh happily. His answer is the last thing I hear before I fall asleep:

"I love you, Sonny."

**(...Will's POV...)**

It's a few weeks later and Marley has become a happy part of our family life. His energy is never ending, and he is the definition of a faithful dog. I just woke up, and am surprised to hear him barking. The clock tells me it is only six in the morning, and then I realise Sonny is not in bed with me. I push the blankets aside and don't even bother to put extra clothes on, walking straight into the living room wearing only my boxers. The moment I walk in I stop, unable to hide my smile. Sonny is making breakfast, including bacon, and Marley apparently wants his share. Sonny hasn't seen me yet and whispers loudly:

"Shut up Marley... don't ruin my surprise."

Marley happily barks back causing Sonny's response:

"Marley, please...please... I am begging here... this is supposed to be a romantic breakfast in bed with my boyfriend and you are ruining it."

Marleys tail is swaying away and I am pretty sure he has no idea what's going on, apart from the fact that Sonny has bacon. I know the big dog eyes are too much for Sonny, and I smile when I see how Marley gets his piece of the bacon:

"Now be quiet, Marley."

But then the dog spots me and I get my happy morning greeting. After we have finished the greeting ritual I look at Sonny. Although he is smiling he seems slightly disappointed. I walk over to him and hug him close against me, whispering:

"Thank you."

"It was supposed to be a surprise breakfast... in bed..."

I can't help myself and I slowly lick his neck, while murmuring:

"Well we can still do that..."

"I know... Marley woke you up, didn't he."

"Yeah, but that's OK..."

I am now sucking on the pulse point in his neck and I feel how he leans against me, moving his head to one side to give me more access. I slowly start moving and step by step we find our way back to our bedroom.

"Son..."

"Hmmm..."

"Why am I wearing almost nothing, and you are fully dressed..."

"PJs is not fully dressed Will..."

"It is way too much though..."

Moments later the shirt in on the floor and when I start tugging on the rest my eyes spot something on our bed:

"Marley... really... how did you get in here."

We both stare at the dog and Sonny sighs:

"He is lucky he is cute because otherwise I would kill him..."

I just smile and push Marley of our bed and sent him back to his basket. And when he doesn't really do as I tell him, I decide to bribe him with some more bacon because I just don't want to waste any time. When I come back Sonny is stretched out on my side of the bed and when I lie next to him he smiles:

"What about your breakfast... the bacon and eggs will get cold."

I lean over and take his lips with mine, slowly gaining entrance to softly stroke his tongue with mine. When I let go he is panting, and I feel the excitement in his body. When I look into his eyes they are almost black and I smile while I nuzzle my nose against his:

"Are you kidding me, Kiriakis?"

He laughs softly, breathlessly, with his lips slightly parted, waiting for me to kiss him again. My eyes are hooked on them until I can no longer resist. He moans the minute my lips touch his and in one smooth movement I am on top of him. And just before I drown in loving him I whisper in his ear:

"I love you."

**(...Sonny's POV...)**

"This is Salem, Sonny... he cannot just be gone..."

I am just silent, trying to think of other places Marley could be. We left the door open to get all the groceries inside, but Marley must have sneaked out the door. We have been looking for two hours but so far no luck.

"Will, let's go to the park, maybe he went there..."

Will frowns, but before he can tell me Marley would never go all the way over there I pull him up and say:

"You never know."

I know he is worried when I see how he cannot keep his hands still. Finally, I pull one of his hands in mine, while I try to steer the car with one hand. He softly says:

"Sorry..."

"It's OK... we'll find him honey... he is a smart and sweet dog, and I am sure we will find him somewhere and he will be happy and cheery as always."

"OK."

Although he is agreeing with me I know he is not convinced. I park the car and hand in hand we start walking our usual walk, calling Marley's name, hoping he would suddenly run towards us. But after 45 minutes we are back at the car, and Marley is still gone. I look at Will from aside and then reach out to cup his chin so I can point his face towards me. He gives me a crooked smile and I give him a full watt smile back. Then I softly kiss his lips and say:

"Don't worry honey."

In silence we drive home. Will's hand is resting on my thy and every now and again I squeeze his hand. When we walk into our apartment, Will softly says:

"I'm just going to take a quick shower."

I hear the bathroom door close behind him and almost immediately I hear him shout:

"Marley... hey... Marley, there you are!"

I run to the bathroom and open the door to find Will on the floor while the dog is trying to lick his face. I shake my head in disbelieve and eventually I just join in the fun on the floor. After we all calmed down and Will is actually going to take his shower, I get Marley something to eat.

"Sonny..."

I turn around and Will is standing in the living room, half undressed to get his shower.

"After we put the groceries in the kitchen and he was gone, I thought you checked the apartment."

"I thought you checked our bedroom and the bathroom..."

He shakes his head and smiles, while he slowly walks towards me:

"Maybe we should learn to communicate better."

He wiggles his eyebrows. He thinks it is sexy, but I just think it is insanely cute. He is now in front of me and he pulls on the front of my shirt. I shake my head and say:

"I thought you wanted to take a shower..."

"See..."

He leans in to kiss me and then he continues:

"What did I just say about communication..."

He leans in to kiss me again and I just enjoy his enthusiasm. Then he breaks the kiss and murmurs with his lips still against mine:

"I'll try again... I want to take a shower... with you..."

Before he is finished talking I quickly push my tongue into his mouth and he respondes immediately by sucking softly. He moves us slowly towards the bathroom and when I finally feel the cold wall of the shower against my naked back I breath into his mouth:

"I love you."

**(...Will's POV...)**

I just came home from work and I find myself standing next to the couch, trying to be as quiet as possible so I can make a picture before they wake up. Sonny is stretched out on the couch and Marley is snuggled in next to him. I make my picture just in time and then Marley is up and greeting me as if I have been gone for weeks. Sonny slowly opens his eyes and a slow but wide smile covers his face when he sees me. After I hugged Marley I lean over to kiss Sonny he locks his arms around my neck, holding me close to him. When I have to break the kiss he whines:

"Stop smiling, I want to kiss you..."

I just can't help myself smiling a happy smile and shakes his head:

"This is not going to work..."

He lets me go and I stand up straight again, and head to the fridge for a drink. On my way I nearly fall over Marley, who is still happy for me to come home:

"Marley, common..."

Sonny laughs and says:

"He likes you..."

I find a bottle of water and walk back to the couch to share it with Sonny. I pull him forward to I can sit behind him and he can rest his head in my lap. I immediately push my fingers through his hair and he sighs contently. Marley lies down at my feet and I reach over to find the remote control. But before I can, Sonny catches my hand and pulls me back:

"No TV..."

"OK."

I take a sip of my water and smile down at my boyfriend:

"How was your day? You must be tired, you never nap during the day..."

"Yeah... busy week..."

I nod, remembering how many times I missed him this week because he was still at the club. My hand makes a mess of his hair but we both enjoy the feeling. From my lap he looks up at me and when I catch his staring chocolate eyes, I blush:

"What..."

"You are gorgeous... Your face, your eyes, your smile... You're gorgeous."

I blush even more and pull on his hair to hide my insecurity:

"Well so are you mister perfect hair, perfect eyes and perfect smile..."

He laughs, but moments later we find ourselves seriously staring into each other's eyes. I let go of the water bottle and lace my fingers with his eyes. I smile when I feel how Marley rolls himself onto my feet, and then I lean down so I can kiss my boyfriend. And just after the soft, lingering kiss we whisper simultaneously:

"I love you."

**Please review, let me know what you think.**


End file.
